


Celcius.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's WHUMPTOBER 2018 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fever, Gen, Platonic showering together, What is farenheit, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: In the lead up to Nationals, Nekoma had doubled - if not tripled - their training schedule. But when it comes to training, there needs to be a good balance between pushing to get stronger and resting to stay healthy. Someone on the team forgets this.





	Celcius.

Training for the Nationals was in full swing, and since they had qualified as one of the three Tokyo teams, Nekoma has almost tripled their training routine. They even met up on Sundays, stayed behind all Wednesday and Saturday even though those were only half-days, and Kuroo had assigned them solo practice sessions to complete on their own.

It was taxing, but it was going to be worth it. 

They were already a well-rounded team with an intense ability to receive, but their training schedule was working to cover all bases, make strengths stronger and learning to cover each other’s weaknesses. 

It had been a struggle to adjust to the extra training at the start, but now, it seemed easy.

“That’s lap 2 of 3, keep going guys!” Somehow, Kuroo was still fun of energy as he set pace, leading the team around the town on a set route, marathoning as a warm up. A _warm-up_. 

Kenma, obviously, was struggling. He was lagging behind at the back, on the verge of staggering. He _hated_ this unnecessary running. It wasn’t even volleyball, so why did he have to do this…?

But he wasn’t the one at the back, for once.

“Shibayama. Are you okay?” The first year was breathing hard, occasionally tripping over his own feet, and Kenma could see the flush of his cheeks was abnormally crimson.

“I’m- I’m okay, Senpai…” He’s panting, and his water bottle sloshes with the tiniest little bit left over. That was supposed to keep him going through _all practice_. Kenma slows down, putting a hand on Shibayama’s shoulder to drag him back.

He can feel the _heat_ just from his shoulder.

“Kuro.” He eases Shibayama into sitting on a low concrete wall, waiting for Kuroo to fall back to join them. He’s confused at first glance, but when he sees Shibayama’s condition, he waves the others onwards and crouches in front of their youngest.

“We need to get you back to the gymnasium.” Shibayama shakes his head, sweat dripping from his fringe, and it unbalances him enough that Kuroo has to catch him as he falls to the side.

“Yeah, okay, definitely taking you back. Kenma, help me get him on my back.” For as much as Shibayama tries to protest, he’s easy to move in this state, too focused on breathing to fight back. His head drops on Kuroo’s shoulder and Kuroo winces.

“Fuck, you’re burning up…” He makes sure his hands are secure beneath Shibayama to support his weight, and Kenma trails behind just in case he slips. 

“Can you guess at how high his fever is…?” 

“About 40 degrees Celsius, I’d guess.” Kuroo can hear Kenma tapping on his phone, and then worryingly stop, fingers hovering over the screen.

“Kuro.”

“Yeah?”

A dangerous fever starts at 104 fahrenheit. That’s _42 degrees Celsius_.”

“... Shit.” Sighing, Kuroo picks up his pace just the slightest, as fast as he can go without jostling Shibayama too much. He can feel the heavy breath over his shoulder, where his burning forehead is pressed, and he knows this is bad.

“We’re going to have to cool him down before we even think of calling his emergency contact.”

“Team showers?”

“Mhm. It’s all I can think of.” They enter the gymnasium, Kenma opening the door to the changing room and then the shower room, making sure Shibayama’s knees don’t hit the doorframes. 

Kuroo is gentle in shunting him off, helping him stay balanced as he undressed him down to his boxers, then lowers him to sit on the floor whilst he takes off his own tracksuit. Kenma has the shower ready, turned to lukewarm. He’ll turn it down slowly so they don’t completely shock Shibayama.

“I think we’re ready.” Kuroo moves to sit cross-legged, pulling Shibayama into his lap and resting his feverish head against his shoulder. Like this, he’s able to hold the boy in place.

“Okay.” When Kenma turns the light spray on them, Shibayama instantly winces at the drastic change in temperature, whining and trying to wriggle away whilst Kuroo holds him in place, running a hand though his hair comfortingly.

“Shh, shh… It’s okay… We’re just getting your fever down, okay? It’s alright, you’re going to be okay. We’ve got you.” It takes him a while to adjust to the lukewarm shower, but once Shibayama stops trying to wriggle away, instead fulling resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and seemingly enjoying the cooler temperature, Kenma turns the dial to lower it.

“Is it working, Kuro…?” Gently, Kuroo presses the back of his hand to Shibayama’s forehead.

“A little. I’d like to get him down to some level of coherent speech.” They continue with the showering for a little while, until Shibayama lifts his hand to weakly push Kuroo’s off his forehead.

“M’fine…” Kuroo gives Kenma a small nod, so he turns off the water flow and fetches to towels, bopping Shibayama on the nose affectionately.

“You’re sick.”

“N- No, I’m-... I’m okay…” As Kenma towel dries him and helps to put his clothes back on, Kuroo gets back into his own tracksuit, keeping an eye on the interaction. He’s mostly worried Shibayama might fall over and hurt himself, if his fever is still making him dizzy or disoriented.

“You’re _not_ okay. You’re going home.”

“But training-!” Kuroo quickly interrupts, taking Shibayama’s by the wrist and leading him into the changing rooms.

“Can wait. Your health comes first, Shibayama, and as your Captain, I’m disappointed you didn’t let me know you were feeling sick.”

“But I need to be good enough…” Kenma sits on the bench next to Shibayama, comfortingly holding his hands whilst Kuroo puts his shoes on for him.

“You are good enough. Kuro just wants us to train extra because he’s paranoid.”

“Kenma! I mean… We’re going up against Bo’ and his annoying owls… Karasuno will be there this year, and then there’s Itachiyama, Inarizaki, Kiryu, _and_ Kamomedai. The only one I don’t give a shit about is Nohebi because Daishou can suck it.”

“You’re still paranoid.”

“For good reason!” Shibayama humms softly under his breath as he watches them interact, and promptly flops to rest his head on Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma blinks, startled, but allows it.

“... C’mon, Yuuki, let’s get you home.” Kuroo picks him up again, this time bridal style so he can consciously lean his weight inwards, against Kuroo’s chest, and somewhat see where they’re going. He’s still warm, feverish, but not quite as dangerously as before.

“Do I have to, Captain?” With a very serious nod, Kuroo speaks the way he addresses the team with inspirational speeches.

“The most important part of training is balance. It’s knowing _when_ to exercise, when to rest, and when to take a full break. You, as sick as you are, need to take a break until you’re completely healthy again. Not just a little, _completely_ healthy. You could make it worse by coming back too early.”

“... Okay then.” By the time they track down Coach Nekomata to ask him for Shibayama’s emergency contact number, the boy himself has already slipped into a feverish sleep. Kenma hides a little smile behind his sleeve.

It’s kind of nice to look after someone once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment, they give me liiiiiife.


End file.
